Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars
Credits * Director: Steve Ressel * Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) * All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib, Dib's Computer), Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez (Zim's Computer / Candy Kid), Mo Collins (Robomom), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane / Spleenk), Fred Tatasciore (Lard Nar), Wally Wingert (Prisoner #777 / Resisty Computer) , Olivia d'Abo (Tak's Computer), Paul Greenberg (Shloonktapooxis), Michael McDonald (Roboparents / Irken Crew Member) * Production Code: 21 Story Line When Zim notices that the Almighty Tallest are very close to Earth, he wants them to view his newest scheme to destroy the humans: a monster that sucks out and eats the brains of people. The Tallest don’t care, because they have their own problems to deal with, such as the group of freedom fighters that are trying to attack The Massive. Zim decides to take control of The Massive and force the Almighty Tallest to come to Earth, though his plans are interrupted when Dib uses Tak’s ship in order to take control of The Massive as well, not to mention the fact that the Roboparents are malfunctioning and that the brain eating monster is about to break free. Zim will need to work three times as hard if he wants to ensure his plan will be a success, though with the odds against him, will Zim be able to get the Tallest to Earth on time to witness his brilliance? Watch This Episode Here http://invaderzimepisodes.com/419/back-seat-drivers-from-beyond-the-stars/ Trivia *There are two closed captioning errors in this episode. One is when Dib first appears as a hologram, Zim says: "Damn that!" but he really is just saying "Dib!" The second one is when Gir and Dib are fighting over the controls. Dib supposedly says: "This sucks, y'know?" but really says: "Get off! No!" *When Dib appears next to Zim, a blue button appears and says "New Player". This is a reference to multiplayer video games. *When Almighty Tallest Red is pretending to punch The Resisty's ship with a puppet of himself, the puppet's antennae are similar to Zim's in the pilot episode. *There is a scene in this episode that is similar to the arcade game Centipede, when The Massive appeared on screen as a long line that snakes around. *This episode appears on the Invader ZIM Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer DVD. *In this episode, we discover that Invader Larb has succeeded in his mission to conquer the planet Vort. *This episode never aired in the US until 2006, but it aired in other countries years earlier. *Zim's rant towards the beginning of the episode lasted for three hours, though we only hear 51 seconds of it. *Tak is involved in this episode, though only through the AI programmed in her old ship. *This is Jhonen Vasquez's favorite episode of Invader ZIM. *When Zim and Dib are piloting the Massive in the asteroid field, it looks brand new, when it is supposed to be beaten up. *For some reason, the Irken Fleet leaves the Massive behind once it loses control, instead of trailing it as it usually does. The Fleet reappears only once when the Massive is being repaired. *Throughout many parts of this episode, Zim, GIR, and Dib's colors pale down, and then get back to normal. *Although this episode takes place all on the same night, when the boy goes up to Zim's door, it is daytime, even though its supposed to be nighttime. Another time is when Zim gets out of the garbage can to stop the Roboparents. You can see a window above Zim that shows it is daytime. Then, just one second later when Zim runs outside, it's nighttime again. *The Almighty Tallest were originally going to die in this episode during the scene where The Massive crashes into the star. Wally Wingert pleaded for Jhonen to have them die, but he refused. *This is one of the rare episodes we get to see Zim actually take off his human contact lenses. When the Roboparents force him back down into the piloting room, his wig falls off. We see him with no wig but his lenses on, which he then throws off before hopping back into the cockpit. *In the part in which the Almighty Tallest are eating donuts while the giant laser is being fired, the donut crumbs seem to be in zero gravity. *Almighty Tallest Purple was originally supposed to lick donut crumbs off the "camera" when Tallest Red was running the manual diagnostic. *Look closely at Lard Nar throughout this episode and you'll notice that his outfit keeps changing. *Prisoner 777 is voiced by the same person who voices Almighty Tallest Red. *When Dib is establishing the link from his computer to Tak's ship, the picture on the corner of his computer screen is of Zim's ship instead of Tak's. *When Zim first gains control of the Massive and Tallest Red is screaming, "What's happening? Why have we lost control?", Tallest Purple's voice is heard instead. *The fourth wall is broken in this episode when Zim tells Dib "Watch as I bring a royal audience to the downfall of the human race". It looks like the audience is sitting inside Tak's ship, and looks at Zim when he's talking, and then when Dib talks the camera looks up at him, and then it goes back to Zim, then starts going back to Dib but stops and goes back to Zim. *The button that activates the Shrinky Self Destruct on the Resisty's ship looks like wobbly headed Bob, one of Jhonen Vasquez's other characters. *Right after the Resisty leave and the Tallest are eating doughnuts, you can see that Red's tongue is a human tongue instead of an Irken one. *When the Resisty's ship appeared to Dib, he should have realized it was the wrong ship because while he was fighting for control of the Massive, he actually saw a picture of it. *When Dib is reading aloud about planet Vort, his eyes are going right to left, but when the camera zooms in, his eyes change direction to left to right. Quotes Tallest Red: I was curious to see when you'd shut up on your own. But it's been three hours now, Zim. THREE HOURS! So... what is it? Computer: Shrinky self-destruct activated! Shlooktapooxis: How 'bout "The Pirate Monkeys"? Issa awesome name. Lard Nar: Hmmm... No. We need something scary! Something to strike fear into all who hear of the resistance! Spleenk: I got it! I got it! Almighty Tallest Red: Identify yourselves. Lard Nar: We are the Resisty! We have come to strike... Almighty Tallest Purple: Whoo whoo whoo! Did you say... the Resisty? Lard Nar: Yes, yes. The Resisty! Anyhow... we have come... Almighty Tallest Purple: That's a stupid name. (The Resisty's scary setup falls apart) Lard Nar: See, I told you it was stupid! Why do I keep listening to you? Spleenk: I don't know. Almight Tallest Red: ...Destroy them! Fire some kinda...laser...thingie at 'em... RIGHT NOW! Spleenk: We're being pulled towards a nearby planet! We're gonna crash! It's gonna hurt! And I don't wanna! Lard Nar: (screams for two seconds) ''I, uh, I mean, EVACUATE THE SHIP! 'Resisty Crew:' ''(screams) Lard Nar: Activate the SHRINKING SELFDESCRUCT! No alien thieves will steal the secrets of this ship. Computer (in a jazzy voice): "Shrinky Selfdestruct: ActiVATED!" Lard Nar: ''(vowing revenge) Hear me, Irken Scum!' (declaring'') You have not seen the last of the Resistyyyyy!!! (explosion in back of the ship) Lard Nar: Yeah, THAT's still our name! Zim: You're nothing, Earth boy! Go home and shave your giant head of smell...with your bad self! Dib: ...Okay, there's all kinds of things wrong with what you just said. GIR: I made mashed potatoes! Zim: Yes... and muffins. Shloonktapooxis: Wheeeoh, did anybody think that was cool? Please respond! Professor Membrane: '''Son, there'd better not be any walking dead up there!! '''Dib: '''It’s nothing to worry about, Dad, and I said I was sorry about that! '''Zim: '''With this, I can pilot The Massive and bring the Almighty Tallest here to witness my ingenious evil! '''Dib: '''Noo! '''Zim: '''I said evil! '''Zim: '''Ha, watch Dib! Watch as I bring a royal audience to the downfall of the human race! '''Dib: '''I don't wanna watch that. '''Zim: '''Oh, okay. ...WAIT, that's too bad! '''Zim: '''Oh, I know all kinds of things about you. Pretty creepy, huh? Anyhow, I was just... '''Tallest Purple: '''Hey... that is creepy! You're creepy, Zim! '''Zim: ''Laughs. Yes, I sure am. '''Lard Nar: '''That's The Massive out there. My people designed most of that thing, so I know how powerful it is... We're gonna die! Who's idea was this?!?! '''Spleenk: '''Uh, mine. Sorry 'bout that. '''The Resisty:' Groans. Zim: '''And to make it even sweeter, I'll land The Massive right on top of your landing-pad sized monster of a head, which is disturbingly large '''Dib: '''Nooo! And quit making fun of my head! '''Robodad: '''Come on son, let's go play in the toilet! '''Zim's Computer: '''Something is happening at the front door. Something... horrible! '''GIR: '''YAYYYY!! I don't know what you just said! '''GIR: '''It's me! I was the turkey all along! '''Zim: '''I was wondering what that turkey was doing there. GIR! I'm delaying the brain parasite plan for now. I want you to... '''GIR: '''I was the turkey! Me! '''Zim: '''Yes... so you were. '''Zim: '''That's Tak's ship you're sitting in, isn't it? '''Dib: '''Yes it is, Zim! It fell from the - '''Zim: ''I'sn't it?!? ''' '''Dib: '''I said it was! Man, you have a problem with listening, Zim. '''Zim: ''ISN'T IT?!?!?!? Robomom: 'Come on over, everyone, and help us eat this little boy! '''Irken Communication Crew Member: '''Long-distance communication. back online. '''Almighty Tallest Red: '''Now... let's give our friend Zim a call. '''Almighty Tallest Purple: '''Yeah. I'm gonna make him hurt. ''(TV screen turns on, showing Zim running around with the brain-eating parasite attached to his head) 'Zim: '''My brain! My brain! Me hurting to think! ''(Red and Purple stare in horror as nauseating noises come from TV) '''Almighty Tallest Purple: '''I'm going to throw up. ''(runs off screen making retching noises) '' '''Almighty Tallest Red: '''Nooo! Not on the donuts! '''Prisoner 777: (Sighs) What is it now, Zim? Zim: Detailed schematics for The Massive, and instructions to remote command chair. Prisoner 777: The Tallests' command ship? That would be WRONG! And INFURIATE the ARMADA!!! ...I designed that ship, you know! Here ya go! (Gaz yells angrily) Membrane: What is your brother doing this time? He's not trying to wake the dead again, is he? Always with the dead, that boy! Gaz: He's...talking... Membrane: Oh, is that all? Daughter, some people like to talk! Your brother likes to talk about INSANE things! Maybe he'll become less insane if you listen! Gaz: But his voice...fills me with a terrible rage!!! Membrane: Oh, I know it does, honey, I know it does! (He turns back to work, and Gaz just groans) Dib: Good idea, Gaz! Make some popcorn! We'll be up all night deciphering this stuff! Dib: Hey, look at that garbage can!!! (once Zim turns away, Dib throws the spybug into Zim's computer, which drills ridiculously loud) Zim: (not noticing anything at all) Yes, it is rather impressive, that can! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/backseat-drivers-from-beyond-the-stars/episode/198989/trivia.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography